Foreign Exchange
by Inwe Calaelen
Summary: The Weasley's cousin, Kally, come to stay for a year. Kally joins in all the Weasley's adventures.
1. You Cant Sleep Alone In A Strange Space

Disclaimer: I don't own anything form the Harry Potter books. Nor do I own the lyrics from My Life, which belongs to Billy Joel.

You Can't Sleep Alone in A Strange Space

Fred Weasley sat in the living room of the Burrow with his brothers, sister, Hermione and Harry. Fred's mother had demanded that they all have dinner at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making dinner. She called Fred and George into the kitchen to set the table.

Fred followed his twin in to help in the kitchen. George took the silverware from his mum and Fred picked up a stack of plates from the counter. When then twins had set the table, they found that there was an extra place setting. Fred looked at his mum curiously and said, "Who's the extra place for?"

"Your cousin, Kally, is coming to live with us for a while," Mrs. Weasley said. As soon as she had finished speaking, the doorbell rang. "That'll be her now."

The twins looked at each other excitedly and raced to the front door. Charlie watched the twins race through the living room and quickly shouted to Mrs. Weasley, "Who's at the door?"

"Kally," Mrs. Weasley shouted back. All the Weasleys put their hands over their ears. Harry and Hermione raised their hands slowly, but before they could cover their ears, there came a high pitched squeal from the front door. The two quickly put their hands over their ears.

The twins came back into the living room, George carrying a suitcase, Fred carrying a girl in his arms who looked between the ages of Ron and the Twins. She was very pretty, wearing a dark blue cloak and an almost blood red dress that looked as though it belonged in the middle ages. Both twins were grinning, almost stupidly.

The Weasleys took their hands off their ears, grinning. Harry and Hermione followed suite. "Look at what the cats dragged in," Charlie said.

Fred looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "This is our cousin, Kally." He looked back at his cousin and said, "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Kally looked over at Harry and Hermione and smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you." Her accent sounded slightly Spanish.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Fred walked over to the couch and sat down between Ron's best friends, Kally still in his arms.

"Still overly possessive of our cousin?" Bill asked Fred, coming over and kissing Kally's cheek.

"Oh," Ginny said mostly to Harry and Hermione, "he won't let go of her until Mum makes him."

George came back down from taking Kally's suitcase up to Ginny's room. "How long are you staying, Kally?" he asked.

"For the year," Kally aid adjusting so that she was sitting, instead of laying, in Fred's lap. "I wanted to do a foreign exchange program. My mamá told your mamá and your mamá suggested that I come to here." She looked up at Fred, "I will be going to your school."

"Wicked!" Ron almost shouted, jumping up from his spot on the floor and punching the air.

"This is gonna be the best spot year ever," George said. Fred simply tightened his grip on Kally's waist and smiled.

"Honestly," Percy said, jokingly. "It's only Kally." Harry and Hermione looked at him, shock apparent on their faces.

When Kally saw their expressions, she said, "Percy's just jealous. He knows I'll beat him at everything. I always do."

Mrs. Weasley came into the living room before Percy could respond. "Fred," she said, "let your cousin go. Kally, honey, it's good to see you again. Come give me a hug."

Kally pried herself out of her older cousin's grip, and walked over to her aunt. "Hola, Aunt Molly." She embraced her aunt, then pulled a paper bag out of her pocket. Holding the bag out to her aunt, Kally said, "Mi mamá sent these for you."

Molly opened the bag and smiled. "Your mother's candies." She pulled Kally into another hug. "Thank you, Sweetie." Releasing Kally, she said to everyone, "Dinner's ready. Arthur won't be home until 10:30, so let's go ahead and eat."

Fred lay in bed that night, one arm wrapped around Kally, thinking. Even after all these years, Kally still snuck into bed with him at night. She always justified it with a quote from the song "My Life" by Billy Joel. "They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place. Then they'll tell you you can't sleep with somebody else. Oh, but sooner or later you sleep in your own space. Either way it's okay you wake up with yourself." Fred pulled Kally closer and fell asleep.


	2. Between Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything form the Harry Potter books.**

**Between Cousins**

Fred Weasley woke up earlier than he usually did. He opened his eyes slowly, screamed, and rolled out of bed backwards. He saw his twin shoot out of his own bed, stop and start laughing. The door opened quickly to show Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. All four ran into the room, and, exactly like George had, stopped and started laughing. "It's not that funny," Fred said.

"It kinda is that funny," Kally said, looking down at him from the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," Fred grumbled, and started to disentangle himself from the blankets and sheets that had wrapped themselves around him. He looked up at Kally, and promptly forgot about the blankets, siblings, and friends he was planning on clobbering. His cousin sat with her hands on the edge of the bed, her long, brown and slightly curly hair spilling over one shoulder and down her back. She smiled, and laid down so that her chin was resting on her right hand. Wiggling the fingers of the same hand, she gave a slight wave to her cousin, causing George and the others to crack up even more.

At this point, Bill and Charlie ran into the room, followed Percy and Mrs. Weasley. "What's so funny?" Bill asked her siblings, who were having trouble standing. The only answer was Ginny pointing at Fred and Kally. This caused everyone else to begin laughing as well, earning a look of bewilderment from Fred and a satisfied smile from Kally.

"Get up early, Kally?" Percy, who was the first to gain his composure back said.

The girl shot up to her knees, hands on the edge of the bed still, and nodded her head. "He was too pretty to resist."

"Uh, oh," Fred said, and, freeing himself from the blankets and sheets, ran to the bathroom. Kally quietly counted down, in Spanish, from five to one, and then lazily pointed at the door. As if on cue, Fred gave another scream. He ran back into the room and picked Kally up.

Kally pretended to struggle while Fred carried her to bathroom. He sat his beloved cousin down on the counter next to the sink, and, placing his hands on his hips, demanded that she help him to, "remove this abomination."

Kally looked at him with an innocent smile, and sweetly replied, "I have no cleaner for it. You wait. It go away before three."

Fred gave his cousin a suspicious look. "Three in the afternoon or three in the morning?"

Kally pretended to be hurt. "It our favorites. The blue eye shadow from my mam�, red lipstick from you mamá and glitter from you sister." Fred looked at his reflection in the mirror, mentally giving Kally credit for the make-up job she had done.

He looked over at his cousin and smiled. "This means war."

Kally jumped down from the counter and walked out into the hall, refusing to respond to Fred until she was standing behind George, who was waiting outside the bathroom for his brother and cousin. She smiled at the twins and wrapped her arms around George. "That why I sleep with George tonight."

George smirked and, pulling Kally around to his side, wrapped his arms around the girl. "Don't worry, Kally," he said. "I'll protect you."

Fred smiled at the two before him, the two who made his life complete. "Come on, " he said, planting a kiss on Kally's cheek. "Let's go get breakfast."


End file.
